To chase or to keep
by Living Masquerade
Summary: After leaving Hogwarts, Oliver is on Puddlemore's team, but what happens when he meets Cedric Diggory's older sister who happens to be a chaser? Can he help Cameron through her worries about Cedric, and can he help her realize her true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related!**

There was no question as to what Cameron Diggory would do after Beauxbatons. Unlike her younger brother, Cedric, Cameron had been sent to France for her education. There she was the top of her class, one of the school's Quidditch captains, and the best chaser Beauxbatons had seen in years.

So, when she was signed on to Puddlemore United's reserve team, no one was surprised. Though after the events at the Quidditch World Cup, Amos Diggory was tempted to keep her home.

* * *

The day before she moved out, Cedric knocked on her door as she was packing up the last of her things. Although they had gone to different schools, they had remained close.

"So, I hear Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. Are you going to put your name in?" Cameron asked.

"Would you?"

"I'm not much for 'eternal glory' myself, but if someone has to win it, I'd like to be my little brother. You certainly have the talent."

Cedric, who was sitting on the bed, looked up at his older dark haired sister and found he was smiling.

"So you're saying I should go for it?"

Cameron smirked, "I'm not going to decide for you, but if you do it'll give the girls more to fantasize about.

Cedric sighed, "Yeah, just what I need."

"Just flash them a brilliant smile and they'll faint."

"What about you? Soon all my mates will have _you_ plastered on their walls."

Cameron laughed and sat down next to Cedric. She put her arm around his shoulder and said: "We can't help the way we look, Ced. But we can always use it to our advantage.

Cedric chuckled, "You're horrible."

"I know."

"That reminds me! The Gryffindor Captain, Oliver Wood, made reserve keeper. Keep an eye out for him- he's a bit obsessive."

"Well in that case, watch out for some of the Beauxbatons students, they can be sneaky and underhanded."

"Oh, so watch out for anyone like you?"

Cameron punched Cedric's arm and laughed rather loud and obnoxiously.

"Oh! You're so hilarious! Now out of my room, I need to finish packing."

* * *

The flat was part of the deal Cameron had made with Puddlemore, and part of the deal was to share the flat with the only other female on the reserve team. She was an American seeker, and her name was Grace Quincy. And true to her name, once she on a broomstick, she was extremely graceful- but not on her own two feet. This is what Cameron discovered the first moment she laid eyes on her. Grace tumbled out of her bedroom to greet Cameron and face planted on the hardwood floor. She jumped back up just as fast as she had fallen and smiled up at Cameron.

"You must be Cameron Diggory! I'm Grace Quincy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too; you're the seeker right?"

"Yup, and you're the chaser from Beauxbatons." Grace smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not creepy, I read up on the whole reserve team."

Grace was quite the opposite of Cameron; she was petite and a red head, where as Cameron was on the tall side and had dark brown hair.

"You ready for practice tomorrow?" Grace asked.

"I really hope so; I don't want to look like an arse on my first day."

"Me too! I hope I don't fall on my face in front of all of them; they'll judge me before they've seen me on a broom. And I'm an American so…"

"Don't worry about it; you're hard not to like."

Grace smiled gratefully up at Cameron, and then headed towards the kitchen.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Good, I made some buffalo wings." Grace said as she pulled out a platter and placed the wings on it. Cameron's eyes grew large; she didn't know what Buffalo wings were…to her they could be made of buffalo!

"Is it actual buffalo?" She asked sheepishly.

Grace laughed, "No! Buffalo don't have wings; they're made of chicken and were created in Buffalo New York."

"Oh…"

"Here! Try one, you'll like it.

Grace held out the platter, and Cameron carefully selected a wing and took a small bite. She immediately took another, then another, until it was gone.

"Those are good." She commented as she licked her lips.

"I'm glad you like them, so don't be afraid to really dig in."

"I won't." She said through a mouthful of buffalo wing.

* * *

Cameron was a little nervous as she and Grace left the girl's locker room and headed onto the field. The rest of the reserve team was already out on the field, gathered in a little circle.

"Here come the ladies; we can start the introductions now."

The girls joined the circle and looked around the group.

"I'll start; I'm Aiden McBree from England, my position is chaser."

Cameron studied Aiden; he was about six foot with sandy blonde hair, gray eyes, and a lean build. He looked like he was a professional Quidditch player already.

The slightly shorter red haired man spoke up next.

"Me name is Finnley O'Donnall from Ireland and I'm a beater."

The next guy was even shorter and had shaggy blonde hair, and ice blue eyes.

"I'm Ben Willard from England, and I'm also a beater."

"I'm Peter Cutler also from England, and I'm a chaser."

Peter was by far the tallest of the group; he was easily 6'5" and had jet black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Oliver Wood, keeper. I'm originally from Scotland, but now England."

So he was the guy Cedric had told her about. 6'2", with a muscular yet lean body, messy light brown hair, and hazel eyes.

Cameron was next, so she took a deep breath and felt all eyes turn to her.

"I'm Cameron Diggory of England and I'm a chaser."

Oliver's gaze snapped in her direction; he must have recognized her last name.

"Hey I'm Grace Quincy from America and I'm the seeker."

The coach walked over to them then, introduced himself before giving them a few instructions, and walked away so they could get started. All seven of them kicked the ground and soared upwards as all the balls were released. Cameron felt the familiar rush of adrenaline and got to the quaffle before Aiden and Peter were even close.

"You've got moves, Diggory!" Aiden smiled as the three chasers hovered together.

"Let's put Wood to the test." Peter smirked.

Cameron chuckled, "Alright, let's go."

The three of them took off towards the golden hoops, passing the quaffle back and forth. Peter tried to make a shot first, but Oliver used the tail of his broom to knock it away. Aiden tried next, but Oliver easily knocked it away with his right arm. Cameron knew this was her chance to prove herself, to show up the guys. Cameron used one of her best moves and watched delightedly as the quaffle soared through the middle hoop.

"Brilliant Diggory!" The other two chasers cheered.

Cameron smiled and waited for Oliver to toss back the quaffle.

"Nice one Diggory. I've never seen that move executed correctly until now."

She caught the quaffle he tossed to her and she flew back over to Aiden and Peter. Oliver didn't seem obsessed, but then again she hardly knew the guy.

* * *

She had just walked out of the locker rooms when he caught her attention. Oliver was waiting on the opposite wall and straightened when he noticed her.

"Great moves out there."

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself."

"Are you related to Cedric by any chance?"

"He's my younger brother, and he told me about you."

"Not bad things I hope."

"No, he just told me to expect you."

Grace came out of the locker rooms then, and walked over to where Oliver and Cameron stood.

"Hello Oliver. You ready to go Cam?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, you guys should come over to our flat tonight for a little get together."

"Okay, I'll bring something." Grace smiled. "Maybe my buffalo wings."

Oliver's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but he resisted the urge to say anything.

"See you later."

* * *

The two girls arrived; one with buffalo wings the other with a cheesecake, and took in the completely masculine surroundings. Five guys living together could only lead to disaster, but thankfully the flat was much larger than the girls.

"Hey ladies!" Aiden greeted.

"They brought food!" Ben yelled.

The rest of the guys emerged and stared eagerly at the food clutched in the girl's hands.

"You guys didn't make any food did you?"

"No, but we 'ave the fire whiskey." Finnley grinned as he pulled out two bottles of the stuff. No one rushed forward to get a shot.

"We have practice tomorrow, Finn." Aiden reminded him. Finn sighed and put the fire whiskey away.

"Here, have some buffalo wings." Grace said as she put the tray down and removed the plastic. The guys seemed to stare at the tray without moving.

"Just eat them." Cameron ordered.

"Ooh, such fire in you." Peter teased.

"She's the one to watch out for." Aiden agreed.

Cameron was about to reply, but Grace distracted her by tripping over someone's stray Quidditch boot. Before her face could meet the floor, Aiden reached out and grasped her waist to stop her fall.

Grace giggled shyly, "Oops, I guess I didn't see that there."

Aiden finally took his hands off of her waist and picked up the boot.

"You alright?" He asked staring down into Grace's eyes. Grace blinked up at him rather bashfully and nodded.

Cameron smiled at the two of them; fully aware of the connection that had just been made between them. The guys, however, remained oblivious as they ate the food.

"So, why didn't you go to Hogwarts like your brother?" Oliver asked curiously.

"My Mom wanted me to go to Beauxbatons."

"That's too bad; you could've made for some great competition at Hogwarts."

"That's what Cedric has told me." Cameron chuckled. "But I caused quite a stir at my own school."

"Guess what I heard!" Peter yelled, cutting off all other conversations. "Lucy Pemble might be pregnant, and if she is that means one of us chasers will be moved up."

Aiden sighed, still standing close to Grace, "It's just a rumor; I bet she isn't even pregnant."

Cameron shook her head, "Look at the facts; she's been married to Adam for five years and she said back then that they had a five year plan. That means she's most likely pregnant."

"Oh, so that's what that means!" Ben said as he grabbed the last buffalo wing off the platter.

After all the cheesecake was gone, the girls grabbed their platters and went home to their own flat. The two of them were starting on the dishes when Cameron decided to ask.

"So, what was that about with Aiden earlier?"

Grace paused mid-wash and a small smile crept across her face; and it didn't go un-noticed.

"Oh, I see."

"He just caught me, so I wouldn't fall on my face." Grace blushed.

Cameron let it drop, but she knew something was going to happen between the two of them.

* * *

It was dinner night with her parents tonight and Cameron decided to take Grace along. The Diggorys immediately took to Grace, and she to them.

"So, is Cedric all settled in at school?" Cameron asked over dinner.

"For now, but I have a bad feeling about the Triwizard tournament." Her Mom replied.

"He's a Diggory, Miriam, he'll be fine." Amos said smiling proudly.

"Oh, they told us about the Tournament at school!" Grace said excitedly.

"The names haven't even been picked yet, Mom."

"Well, I suppose you're right, but it still doesn't feel right."

The other three ignored her, and turned back to eating their dinner. When dinner was finished and cleaned up, Grace and Cameron returned to their flat where an owl was waiting. Neither of them knew the owl, but Cameron detached the note and read it aloud.

"Dear Grace, I know I should ask you in person but we only see each other for a few minutes at practice. Back to the point; do you want to go to dinner with me sometime? If so, we can set up a place and a time. Aiden."

Cameron looked at Grace after she was finished reading. She was blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Should I?"

"You'd be dumb not to! There's no harm in at least giving him a try!"

"Alright, what should I say?"

Cameron waited until Grace pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Aiden,_

_I'd love to have dinner with you._

_- Grace_

"Short, simple, and to the point. It's perfect." Cameron smiled. "Now send it."

After it was sent Grace turned an uneasy smile on Cameron.

"Is it bad to get involved with a team mate?"

"No! There are loads of Quidditch couples out there. At least you two are on the same team."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related!**

* * *

_Cam,_

_I'm one of the champions! I can hardly believe it! But I'm not the only Hogwart's champion- Harry Potter is another (still don't know how.) The others are Vicktor Krum and Fleur Delacour (told me to send her love) Enough about me…how's the team? Did you meet Wood? Mom and Dad said they love your roommate. I hope it's everything you wanted it to be._

_Love,_

_Ced_

_Cedric,_

_I'm so proud of you! You'll do wonderful! As for the others- I don't know Krum, but as much as I like Fleur, she has Madame Maxime and they will be cunning. Practices are good and my roommate and I rub along well. And yes, I met Oliver Wood. He seemed pretty surprised and intrigued by the fact that I was your older sister. Oh! And I might have a chance to move up! Lucy Pemble is pregnant. But I have to beat out two other brilliant chasers. I want a play by play, Ced. __**Be careful.**_

_Love,_

_Cam_

* * *

They were watching. Cameron noticed as soon as she was up in the air. Aiden and Peter didn't seem to notice and Cameron didn't tell them…right away.

"They're watching, you two."

"Better do our best then, Diggory."

It was the best practice Cameron had ever had, and Oliver was panting and sweating with the proof.

"Bloody hell, Diggory." He panted as they were headed to the locker rooms.

Cameron smirked, "Sorry Wood, but they were watching."

They parted ways at the door and Cameron laughed at the sight before her. Grace was dancing around in her underwear, smiling and whistling a little song.

"I take it Aiden set a place and a day?"

"Tonight at seven thirty."

Cameron glanced at her watch, "Hurry up! We need to get you home to get ready!"

After Cameron rushed Grace home, she pushed her in the bathroom and started to get her ready.

"I didn't take you for a makeover person, Cam."

"I'm not, but I never had a sister and Cedric always ran away from me."

Once Grace was ready and she saw herself in the mirror, she felt bad for what she had been thinking while Cameron was working on her.

"Aiden won't know what to say."

Grace's red hair was in loose curls around her face and perfectly complimented the little black dress she was wearing.

"Thank you Cameron, so much." Grace said as she threw her arms around her.

"You're welcome; just have fun."

The door bell rang.

"Should I answer?" Grace asked.

"No, you should make an entrance and I want to see his face when he sees you."

Cameron hurried to the door while Grace went back into her room. With a smile Cameron opened the door and saw Aiden, in a shirt and tie, holding a bouquet of singing daisies.

"Hey Aiden, Grace should be out in a minute."

Grace walked into view then, and Cameron watched as Aiden's jaw dropped.

"Hi Aiden." Grace smiled.

"Here, I'll put those in water. You two have fun."

Cameron took the daisies and wandered into the kitchen where she put the daisies in some water.

"Such a lovely lady." They sang up at Cameron.

"Thank you, but you're not my flowers."

After she heard the door shut, Cameron went to the living room and began reading. She only got through one page, when an unfamiliar owl flew through the open window and landed on her lap.

_Ms. Cameron Diggory,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to take Lucy Pemble's place during her pregnancy. If, after her maternity leave, she decides not to return, the position will be yours. The practice schedule is enclosed; do not be late for your first practice._

_Sincerely,_

_Puddlemore United Staff_

Cameron couldn't believe her eyes; she had the position! This meant more pay, more excitement, and more glory. The only downside, she'd miss everyone on the reserve team, but at least she would still live with Grace.

Cameron was in bed asleep when Grace finally came home. Grace tip toed into Cameron's room and plopped down on the bed, causing Cameron to bolt upright and blink rapidly.

"Grace? What are you- how did it go?"

"Wonderful and he asked me out again."

"Was there a kiss?"

"I kissed his cheek, that's it. I'm going to bed now."

"Sleep tight Grace, don't dream too much about Aiden."

* * *

Cameron was anything but late for the first practice; she was an hour early. No one else was there, so she took advantage of the empty field and started flying around. She didn't notice him until the fifth lap; when she crashed into him.

"Bloody hell." She groaned as she tried to maintain her balance on her broom.

"Oi, Diggoy?"

"Oliver?"

"So _you _took Lucy's spot."

Cameron nodded, "What about you?"

"Rath's wife is seriously ill; he just quit so he could take care of her."

"That's too bad, but I see you're eager to fill his shoes."

Oliver fidgeted uneasily and actually turned red a little. Cameron noticed and let out a little giggle.

"You don't have to be ashamed about it, Oliver; that's just how things happen."

Oliver was about to reply, but then he noticed the team making their way on to the field, followed by the coach.

"Well, this is it; hopefully I won't look like a bloody wanker to them." Cameron sighed.

"You're going to make _me_ look like the wanker."

Cameron smirked and walked over to introduce herself to the team. Oliver followed her lead, and together they become part of the Puddlemore United team.

Cameron was fast asleep on the couch when Grace returned, hand-in-hand with Aiden, from practice.

"She looks like hell." Grace whispered.

Aiden chuckled, "That's a real Puddlemore practice for you. Don't worry, she'll get used to it."

"Should I wake her?"

Aiden shook his head and pulled Grace up against him.

"You're bloody gorgeous, do you know that?"

Grace blushed, but smiled up at him, "Maybe you could convince me."

When Cameron's eyes opened the first thing she saw was the two of them kissing. Slightly disoriented, Cameron sat up and blinked up at the two of them.

"Have you no decency?"

They jumped apart fast and stared sheepishly down at Cameron.

"Don't let me interrupt your moment; I'm going to bed."

Once she slunk down the hall, Aiden said his goodbyes and apparated out of the flat. Grace then followed Cameron down to her room. She wasn't asleep yet, but her eyes were blinking rapidly.

"Sorry about that, Cam."

"You're fine." She mumbled.

"So, Oliver is on the team too?"

"MmmHmm."

"How was it?"

There was no reply at all this time, except for a soft snore. Grace smiled and shut the door behind her.

* * *

_Cam,_

_Congratulations! I knew you would get the spot, and I hear Wood was moved up as well. You need to get me tickets for a game. Anyway, the first task is scheduled for November and I'm officially inviting you. (I don't know if it's allowed, but you're almost a celebrity.) Well, I better stop here and do my homework._

_Love,_

_Ced_

"Who's that from?" Oliver questioned.

The two of them were headed towards the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley for robe fittings.

"It's from Cedric."

"One of the champions; when is their first task?"

"November, which is too soon if you ask me."

Oliver chuckled, "He can handle himself. Are you going to watch?"

"He wants me to, so I probably will."

They were quiet the rest of the way to the shop, and when they arrived Oliver held open the door and let Cameron enter first.

"Perfect! You two must be the engaged couple!"

Oliver and Cameron exchanged looks before looking back at the lady.

"Actually-"

"Oh, you two are such a lovely couple; you'll have such beautiful children!"

"Actually we're here for the Puddlemore robe fittings." Cameron said before the lady could comment further.

She looked disappointed and hurried to the rack that held the robes.

"That was awkward." Cameron whispered.

Oliver nodded in agreement and watched as the lady brought them the robes.

"Go and try them on, and tell me how it needs to be fixed."

They complied, and after twenty minutes of adjustments the two of them left the shop with their Quidditch robes in hand. The sun had already set, and only a few street lamps lit their way down Diagon Alley.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Oliver asked.

Cameron glanced around the dark street. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea."

"Or we could apparate."

"Let's just walk; Aiden and Grace might be on the couch snogging or something."

Oliver laughed and the rest of their walk was in silence until they reached her door.

"Thank you for seeing me home safely, Oliver. I'll see you at practice."

"Good night."

When Cameron went inside she discovered that Grace was nowhere to be found. But there was a note on the coffee table.

_Cameron,_

_I'm out with Aiden. I've noticed your lack of free time so I made you a casserole. Hope you like it._

_-Grace_

Sure enough Cameron found the casserole in the refrigerator and heated it up. Then she settled down for a lonely night.

* * *

It was the day of the first game. After Cameron and the other female teammates were done changing, they went and joined the rest of the team in the men's locker room.

"I know you all have a victory in you, so that's what I want to see! Now get out there and show them who we are!"

A chorus of whoops followed the coach's pep talk, and then they ran on to field. The first half of the game was easy, but after Oliver let them have a goal, the game changed dramatically. Cameron finally got a hold of the quaffle and jetted towards the golden hoops. She aimed, and let the quaffle go, watching as it sailed through the middle hoop. Just two minutes later Puddlemore's seeker caught the snitch for the victory. The crowd went wild as the entire team swarmed together and congratulated each other.

"Nice goal, Diggory." Oliver said as he threw his broom over his shoulder.

"Thank you. I especially loved that flip block move you did…very entertaining."

Oliver grinned, "It was pretty great wasn't it?"

Cameron scuffed, "More like it was an accident that you made look cool."

Oliver didn't reply, he just shrugged and continued to walk towards the locker rooms with Cameron. They finally parted ways at the separate doors, and Cameron went inside to join Julie Rossby, a chaser, and Abigail Wellington, a beater.

"Great goal Cam!" Julie yelled.

"Yeah, you should have seen Wood's face when you made that goal." Abigail laughed.

"Why? What was so great about his expression?"

Abigail and Julie exchanged smirks

"He looked like he was a man starving for water, and you were the water."

Cameron shook her head and started to pull off her robes.

"You two are weird. Of course he would appreciate my play, he's obsessed with Quidditch."

"And you." Julie mumbled, but Cameron did not hear.

After she was changed Cameron left the locker room and found Oliver waiting on the opposite wall. He grinned when he saw her.

"Thought we could go for a celebratory drink; you interested?"

"Sure."

Oliver led her to one of his favorite pubs, and they found it almost completely empty.

"Is it usually this quiet?" Cameron whispered and glanced over at the single patron over in the corner nursing his drink.

"We're here a bit early, it usually picks up around midnight."

Cameron checked her watch; it was only ten thirty.

"Come on don't worry about it, let's get a drink."

They both ordered a shot of fire whiskey and clinked their glasses before they downed them.

"I think another round is in order don't you?"

By midnight, when the pub was crowded, Cameron and Oliver stumbled out of the pub and towards their complex.

"Maybe you should…what's it called? Apparate!" Cameron suggested.

"Alright."

Oliver grabbed her hand, turned on the spot, and with a crack they tumbled on to Cameron's living room floor. Cameron was sprawled flat across the floor and Oliver was laying on top her, his breath fanning her face. Cameron blinked up at him, he stared down at her, and they both started to laugh hysterically.

"Get off me you big oaf." Cameron laughed as she pushed against his chest.

He rolled off of her and hit his head on the coffee table, which made the two of them laugh even harder.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Grace stared down at the two of them, hands on her hips, and when they saw her their laughing grew louder.

"Perfect, you're both drunk. I have half a mind to just let you guys lie here on the floor, but because I'm a good person, I'll help you out."

Grace waved her wand and levitated the two of them on to the couch where they continued to blabber on about things.

"Why is it called Quidditch anyway?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I've never Quid a ditch before."

Grace rolled her eyes, and left the two of them to their debate about the name of Quidditch.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related!

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was that she was really comfortable, the second thing: she had a pounding headache, and the third, she was lying on top of Oliver Wood. He too seemed very aware of their position on the couch, and stared up at Cameron, confused.

"Bloody hell, I feel like I got hit with a ton of buldgers." Cameron groaned as she rolled off Oliver and on to the floor.

"Oi, I'd say we had too much fire whiskey last night."

"No kidding."

"I'm surprised you two made it here whole." Grace said as she came into the room with two cups full of potion. "And you're lucky you have no practice today."

The two of them groaned and took a glass of the potion. They drank it fast, and handed the cups back to Grace.

"My work here is done." Then she was gone.

Cameron turned to Oliver, "Well, what I can remember about last night was fun… so thank you."

"No problem."

"That reminds me, would you like to go see the first task with me?"

"Sure."

Cameron smiled, "See you later then."

"Bye."

Once he was gone, Grace walked back into the room with a little smirk on her face.

"You looked pretty comfortable sprawled across his body." She commented.

"I was, until I realized how bad my headache was." Cameron admitted. "How bad were we?"

"The two of you couldn't stop laughing, and then you just started debating the name Quidditch. That's when I left."

"Sorry."

"I've seen worse."

Cameron wasn't surprised.

* * *

_Cam,_

_You're bringing Oliver __**and**__ you got drunk with him? What's going on between you two, anything I should know? And before you say it's none of my business I want to remind you of your constant questions about my love life._

_Love,_

_Ced_

_Ced,_

_Nothing is happening. __**We are friends **__plain and simple. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Cam_

"What's with the angry slashing of your quill?" Grace asked.

"Nothing."

Grace smiled a little secretive smile, completely aware of why Cameron was edgy.

"So, Oliver's going with you to the task right?"

"Yeah, I figured he would appreciate going back, plus he knows his way around and I don't."

Grace kept smiling at her and was about to make another comment, but Cameron decided to distract her.

"So, how are things with Aiden?"

Grace practically melted at the mention of his name.

"Things are fabulous."

Aiden apparated right in front of them at that moment and smiled at the two of them.

"Hey Cameron, how are you?"

"I'm alright, how about you?"

"I'm okay, but I thought you should see this."

That's when Cameron noticed the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand. He handed it over to her, and Cameron saw the front page picture; Oliver and her leaving the pub arm in arm laughing. The headline read: _Laughter of Lovers_

_Fellow Puddlemore United teammates, Keeper Oliver Wood and chaser, Cameron Diggory, have been rumored to have a romantic relationship. They were spotted leaving McCleary's pub after the Puddlemore win the other night. Are they really lovers? One can only guess, but my guess is that they are._

"Bloody hell! You've got to be kidding me! We're friends! Doesn't anyone get the concept?"

Aiden and Grace exchanged looks before looking down at Cameron.

"You seem a little bit more upset than you should be if you're only friends." Grace volunteered.

Cameron was really quiet, scary quiet, then she stood up and apparated out of the flat with the paper still clutched in her hand. She arrived outside Oliver's new flat and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Oliver in a pair of boxers and nothing else. They flushed in unison, and Cameron looked down at her shoes awkwardly.

"Sorry, come in. I'll put some clothes on."

Cameron couldn't help but stare as she followed him into the flat. His back was well defined, and what she saw of his front was enough to make her breathless—and that took a lot. Cameron tried to compose her thoughts while Oliver went into his room. He came back out in sweat pants and a t-shirt and smiled at Cameron.

"So what brings you here?"

"This." Cameron handed him the paper and watched as his eyes scanned over the article.

"Well, we better get used to it." He sighed and threw the paper on to the table.

Cameron sighed, "I just don't get why people don't get the concept of friends."

Oliver nodded, "Don't worry about it, next week it will be someone else on the front cover. If we're boring enough, they'll leave us alone."

Cameron laughed and looked around Oliver's flat, trying to distract herself from her betraying thoughts about his physique.

"So, did you buy this with the Puddlemore advance?"

"Yeah, I love the guys, but it was just too much."

"I love living with Grace, which reminds me…I should go."

"Alright, I'll come to your flat and we'll apparate to Hogsmeade."

"Okay, bye."

Aiden and Grace were making dinner when Cameron got back home. They both looked up as Cameron sat down on the kitchen stool.

"So…where did you go?" Grace asked casually.

"Oliver's; I showed him the paper."

"Here, have some pasta." Aiden smiled as he placed a plate down in front of Cameron.

"Thanks, it smells great."

"Aiden made it, so watch out." Grace laughed.

Aiden whipped her with a dish cloth, and Grace squealed delightedly. Cameron watched as Aiden pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead, and she smiled and ate her pasta in silence.

* * *

"Wow, this castle is amazing."

Cameron couldn't help but stare all around the grounds of Hogwarts. She had heard about it, but she hadn't actually seen it.

"It's a great place to live." Oliver agreed as he led her to the front doors.

Cedric was waiting outside the doors watching them, and when Cameron spotted him she sprinted forward and threw herself into her brother's arms.

"Are you prepared?" Are you excited? Do you k—"

"Cam, don't worry about it. I actually have to go; you guys can just follow the crowd down to the stadium. Love you; I'll see you two later; thanks for coming!"

After Cedric ran off, Oliver and Cameron followed the crowd of Hogwarts students down to the stadium and found seats among the Gryffindor students.

"Wood!" The two identical twins yelled in unison. "Who's this?"

"I'm Cedric's older sister, Cameron."

"Oi! You're the chaser! That was a brilliant play the other day! Saw it in the _Daily Prophet._"

"Thank you, I thought so—are those dragons?"

Cameron's eyes widened, "Are they out of their minds? He's only seventeen!"

"Dumbledore won't let anything happen to him." Oliver assured her.

Cameron still wasn't convinced, and although she didn't want to watch she did. She was probably the loudest one cheering when it was over though. Watching the other champions wasn't so bad for Cameron, but when the whole thing was over she ran to find Cedric with Oliver strolling along behind her.

"I think I have a grey hair now, I hope you're happy."

Cedric grinned, "So will you come to the second task?"

"Yes." She sighed.

Oliver finally caught up then and shook Cedric's hand.

"Nice job, Cedric."

"Thanks for coming; do you guys want to go to dinner in the Great Hall?"

"Yeah." Oliver said quickly.

"I guess I'm obligated now."

They boys laughed and led her inside the Great Hall where the four tables were lined up, and students slowly were making their way in.

"Well, we're going to sit at the Hufflepuff table." Cedric said.

"If you don't mind, Cameron, I think I'm going to catch up with my old team."

Cameron smiled, "Go ahead, they look excited to see you too."

"That's because I'm not their coach anymore."

After Oliver found a seat at the Gryffindor table, Cedric and Cameron sat down.

"Brilliant Ced!"

"Bloody great!"

"You were wonderful!"

Cameron grinned and watched as his face reddened at all his praise. She also noticed most of the girls in the Great Hall seemed to be staring at Cedric dreamily, and the guys staring at her in wonder.

"Does everyone know who I am?" She whispered.

Cedric smirked, "Oh yeah, especially after that article in the _Daily Prophet_." Cameron looked angry, so he quickly added, "about you and your _friend_; can't believe they mucked that up."

Cameron seemed to relax and put an easy smile on her face just as the food appeared on the table. Dinner was fun and when it was over, Cameron was sad to leave Hogwarts.

"Thanks for coming, Cam." Cedric smiled and gave her a big hug. Then to Oliver he shook his hand and said: "Keep her safe."

Luckily Cameron didn't hear, and therefore didn't protest.

"I will." Oliver assured him, then to Cameron: "Ready?"

"Take care of yourself, Cedric."

Once they were in Hogsmeade, they apparated back to her flat, and found Aiden and Grace on the couch in a fierce snogging session.

"Bloody hell." Cameron groaned. "I need a spray bottle."

Oliver laughed, and watched as the two on the couch jumped apart, startled.

"Well, I better go, thanks for inviting me."

"I better go too." Aiden said as he stood up. "See you later."

After both the guys were gone, Cameron took a seat on the couch next to Grace. They sat in silence for a while until Grace started to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I think I'm in love."

"And you're laughing?"

"I'm laughing because I can't believe it." Grace explained. "You'll feel this way someday, I'm sure."

* * *

The _Daily Prophet_ was on display in the locker room at practice. Julie and Abigail were waiting near the paper when Cameron walked in.

"You two went to the Triwizard task together?" Julie questioned.

"Technically, but it was more of what muggles would call 'car pooling'." Cameron replied. "Why put so much faith in the _Daily Prophet_ anyway? Oliver and I are friends."

Abigail's eyebrows arched, "Isn't that what Lucy Pemble always used to say?"

Cameron was annoyed, and she wasn't afraid to show it. She slammed her locker and turned around to glare at them.

"Would you two drop it?" You're acting like teenagers."

She then stormed out of the locker room, ripping down the paper on her way out. She was angry for the whole practice; throwing quaffles harder than necessary and at one point taking a beater's bat and 

hitting a buldger across the field. Oliver, who had gained some bruises from the ordeal, caught up with her after practice just as she was about to apparate.

"Cameron, are you alright?"

She spun around, "No, I'm not. I'm sick of people who think they know how we feel towards each other!"

"What do you feel?" He asked as he moved closer.

She sighed, "I don't know—I'm confused."

"Why do their words bother you so much? Is it because you know it's true, but you haven't admitted it yet?"

Cameron didn't reply, and Oliver took his chance to move even closer. Then, without hesitation, he pulled her in his arms and brought his lips down on to hers for a soft, yet passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled at Cameron's dazed face.

"Think about that." Then he apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related!**

**It's been a while and during that time I actually finished the whole story! So stay tuned, there is an ending!**

* * *

Dazed. That was how she felt the rest of the night. She didn't say a word when she got home, and immediately went to the cabinet for some fire whiskey.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

Cameron didn't reply until after she downed a shot of fire whiskey.

"He kissed me."

"Oliver kissed you?"

"Yeah, right before I came here."

Grace smiled and removed the bottle from Cameron's reach.

"And, what did he say?"

"We were talking about people who think they know our relationship then he kissed me and said: 'think about that.'"

Grace looked excited, "Well…how do you feel?"

"I…" Grace started to jump up and down in excitement. "…don't know."

Grace tripped over her own feet and hit the floor with a loud thud. Cameron looked down at her, laughed, and offered her a hand up.

"Sleep on it, maybe you'll know in the morning." Grace suggested as she stood back up. "And if you don't, we'll talk about it more in the morning."

Cameron nodded and headed off to bed, still as confused as before. Her dreams didn't help either; all she could dream about was Oliver. Oliver on his broom, Oliver grinning, Oliver laughing, and Oliver kissing her. Grace was waiting for her at the table in the morning with two cups of tea as Cameron stumbled out of her room.

"So, how'd you sleep?"

Cameron sighed and sat down across from Grace. "Sleep wasn't helpful at all."

"Okay, obvious question…what happened when he kissed you?"

"My mind went completely blank except all I could think about was that he was kissing me."

"Did you have butterflies?"

"He pulled away too soon for me to tell. Grace, how am I going to face him at practice today?"

"Go about your business, then in private after practice lay one on him and see how you feel."

"Grace!"

"Just a suggestion."

* * *

Even though it was a suggestion, Cameron couldn't help but consider it throughout practice. Oliver didn't make things easy either; every time their eyes met, he grinned; leaving Cameron even more confused and oddly flushed. After she changed, she fully intended to get away fast, but fate had other plans. Oliver was walking by just as she exited the locker room.

"Hey."

"Hey," She replied, and then noticed absolutely no one was around. So, she walked right up to him, stood on her tip toes and placed her lips over his. She was about to pull away when Oliver's arms slipped around her waist and crushed her to him. Cameron sighed, wrapped her arms around his neck, and threaded her fingers through his hair.

When they finally separated, both breathless, they just stared into each other's eyes wordlessly.

"Will you go to dinner with me Friday night?"

How could she say no, when all she wanted to do was stay exactly where she was in his arms?

"Yes."

He smiled, and the two of them finally separated and apparated away.

* * *

Grace was excited, and of course she insisted on returning the favor by getting Cameron ready for her date. She dressed her in a low cut red dress, and curled her hair so it slightly bounced every time she moved.

"Grace, it is December."

Grace tossed a long trench coat at her and went to answer the door when the bell rang.

"Hi Oliver."

"Hey Grace."

"Come on in."

Oliver, holding a bouquet of quaffle shaped flowers, followed Grace into the living room where Cameron was waiting. Oliver grinned and held out the bouquet to her.

"Are these supposed to look like quaffles?"

"Yes."

Cameron smiled and put the flowers in the vase on the coffee table. She then put on her coat and followed Oliver to the door.

"Have fun you two."

They stopped in the hallway and Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"A special place I know where no one will take our picture and bother us."

He quickly turned on the spot with Cameron right next to him and they arrived in a room dimly lit with candles on a table in the middle.

"Your place." Cameron stated as she took off her coat.

"Looks nice don't it?" Oliver grinned. "Go ahead and take a seat while I grab the food."

He pulled out a chair for her, and she sat down with a smile on her face. There was a bottle of wine on the table, so she poured them both a glass. Oliver came back out with two plates full of grilled chicken, red potatoes, and green beans.

"This smells really good, did you make it?"

"My Mom made it."

Cameron smiled, "At least you're honest."

They spent dinner talking about everything from their families to the Quidditch World cup. Time flew as they cleaned up dinner and went to sit on the couch with their glasses of wine.

"I don't know if I mentioned it, but you look amazing tonight."

Cameron smiled and looked over Oliver's slacks and nice button down shirt, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"So, what do you think about us now?"

"I think people were right, but I needed to discover things for myself."

Oliver grinned and placed his empty wine glass on the table beside Cameron's. Then he scooted close and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

_Cam,_

_You're dating Oliver Wood!? When did that happen? I figured you liked him, but I didn't think you two would actually become a couple. Well anyway, I'm staying here for Christmas because of the Yule Ball, but you will get my gift. And I'm going to tell you now, the second task is in February and I'd like it if both of you would come. Happy Christmas._

_Love,_

_Ced_

"Do you think he'll like this?" Cameron asked as she held up a broom servicing kit to Oliver's gaze.

"He probably already has one; how about these?"

He held out a pair of Quidditch gloves with a smile on his face. "They're what I use, and I love them."

Oliver was very much like a kid in a candy store while they were in the Quidditch shop, and once they left with their purchases in tow they went back to Oliver's flat.

"Alright let's wrap them." He said as he pulled out his wand.

"No! We have to do it the muggle way, it's fun!"

Oliver watched as she summoned boxes, sparkly paper, ribbons, bows, tape, and finally some scissors. Then she began to work, wrapping Cedric's gift first in dark green paper.

"Come on! It's fun! Just let me wrap the gifts for our Mom's."

Oliver shook his head and joined her amid the pile of wrapping stuff. An hour later they were both covered with tape, had ribbons sticking in their hair, and both of them had a few paper cuts.

"Was it worth it?" Oliver questioned as Cameron started to put things way. She nodded, and then let out a yelp when some paper sliced her finger.

"Ouch!"

"Here, let me see."

Oliver grabbed her hand, inspected her finger, and then kissed her finger tenderly.

"Oliver?"

"Hm?"

"My lips hurt."

He grinned and wasted no time covering her lips with his own.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Cameron jumped and looked around. Grace was on the couch waiting for her in the dark, with something clutched in her hand.

"Okay."

Cameron took a seat and waited for Grace to begin. Grace unclenched her hand, and Cameron saw the sparkling engagement right nestled on her ring finger.

"Grace! This is wonderful!"

"I know; I'm really happy. But I want to live with him for a while you know?"

"And you want to live with him here." Cameron stated, "That's fine with me; I just need some time to find a place."

"Thank you Cam! You could always move in with Oliver."

"That thought should scare me, but strangely I'm intrigued."

Grace smiled and threw an arm around her best friend.

"You'll be my maid of honor right?"

"Of course, I'd be offended if I wasn't."

* * *

Oliver was more excited about Cameron moving in than she was, if that was even possible. But all the excitement had her moved in within two days after Grace had first brought the subject up.

_Cedric,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you enjoy the Yule Ball immensely. I also hope you like the present that should be with this letter. Oh and I moved in with Oliver._

_Love,_

_Cam_

Christmas Eve was upon them, and Cedric's owl flew right through the window at ten o' clock sharp. The owl had two parcels clutched in its beak, but only one letter attached to its leg.

_Cam,_

_You moved in with him!? What will Mom and Dad say? I support your decision, but I didn't think things were moving that fast. I love the gloves, so thank you and I hope you and Oliver enjoy the gifts I sent._

_Love,_

_Ced_

Oliver had already opened gift; it was the newest edition of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ complete with coverage of the past Quidditch World Cup. While Oliver flipped through the book Cameron unwrapped her gift to reveal a picture. The picture was of her and Cedric on her graduation day; they were standing side by side with their arms slung around each other. The frame itself was made up of smaller pictures of the two of them from when they were both babies until now. Cameron wiped a tear from her eye and looked up to see Oliver staring at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just wish I would have gotten his something better."

"It's the thought that counts, Cam, and he knows those gloves were picked out with love." Oliver began, "Now I think it's time for part one of your present."

"Part one? How many parts are there?" Cameron asked as Oliver grabbed a little box out from under the tree. He handed it over to Cameron, and waited eagerly for her to open it. Once the paper was ripped away, Cameron carefully opened the lid to the box and saw a small silver quaffle on a silver chain.

"It's beautiful, Oliver, thank you." Cameron smiled as she pulled the necklace free and latched it around her neck.

"Now for part two…hang on a minute."

He disappeared into the bedroom and came back out with a large box that appeared to be moving. He placed it on the floor in front of her and watched her face as she pulled off the lid and saw what was inside.

"Oh! A puppy!"

Sure enough, nestled inside the box, was a beagle puppy staring up at Cameron with big brown eyes. Cameron carefully lifted him out of the box and cuddled him to her.

"What's his name?" Cameron asked.

"Check his collar."

The collar read: Quaffle

"Thank you so much, Oliver. I love him."

Oliver smiled delightedly and bent down to pet the puppy. Cameron handed him the puppy and went to retrieve Oliver's gift.

"It's not as good as yours, but…"

"Cam, I would love anything you gave me."

He was very pleased with his book: _The Art of Keeping, a complete history of Keepers throughout the ages_.

The rest of their night was filled with playing with Quaffle and eating cookies. When it was time for bed, Cameron placed Quaffle in his little bed in the corner of their room and then slipped into bed herself. Oliver joined her, and pulled her close.

"So…both of our parent's houses tomorrow." He whispered.

"Yeah, and don't mention that we share a bed."

"But we haven't even done anything."

"My Dad won't care, and he probably wouldn't believe us anyway."

Oliver chuckled, "Alright, as far as your Dad is concerned you have a separate room which you lock every night."

Cameron turned around to face him and quickly kissed him, before closing her eyes.

"Good night."

"You call that good night kiss? This is a good night kiss."


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related!

**Sorry it has been a while but my classes have been crazy!**

* * *

Cameron's parents still weren't happy about their living arrangement, but Oliver's were practically ecstatic. So, as a solution Cameron decided to host a dinner party the day before New Years.

"It's too bad Cedric can't be here; he'd find this whole evening hilarious." Cameron sighed as she finished the food and watched Oliver set the table.

"I'm sure you will tell him all about it." Oliver stated.

Quaffle trotted over to Oliver and barked up at him.

"I think he likes you better." Cameron sighed as she watched Oliver pick him up and cuddle him.

"No, he loves you. He sleeps at _your_ feet every night, not mine."

Cameron was about to reply when there was a loud crash from the living room. Oliver put Quaffle down and followed Cameron to investigate. Oliver's parents, Ross and Evelyn, were sprawled across the floor, and Oliver's sister, Violet, stood there laughing.

"Are you two alright? What happened?" Cameron asked worriedly and helped Evelyn on to her feet while Oliver did the same for Ross.

"They apparated to the same spot." Violet chuckled. Violet was older than Oliver, but she still lived at home in order to 'further' her career as an artist.

"We're alright; don't worry about us, lass." Mr. Wood assured her.

"Look at her Ross! Isn't she beautiful? Oh! And there's the puppy!"

Cameron's parents arrived shortly after, and after the introductions they all took a seat around the table. After the wine was poured, Mr. Wood stood and raised his glass.

"To the young couple! Especially my son for finding such a beautiful lass!"

Cameron blushed and took a sip of wine. Luckily, her parents seemed less indifferent as the night progressed. By ten they were laughing heartily with the Woods, but that hadn't stopped Cameron from indulging in a bit too much of wine.

After sending their parents off, Oliver picked Cameron up, carried her into the bedroom, and threw her onto the bed.

"Hey!"

"What was with all the wine?"

"I thought it would be a disaster."

"But it wasn't."

"I know that now, silly. No shoosh, so I can sleep."

Oliver chuckled and watched as Cameron, still dressed, passed out on the bed.

"Oi, that won't be pretty in the morning."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a party?"

Oliver shook his head, and pulled Cameron closer to him on the couch.

"All I want is right here; popcorn, wine, my woman, and my dog."

"Your woman?"

"Yeah."

Cameron punched his arm. He laughed and turned on the TV to the channel broadcasting the countdown. There still were a few minutes left, so they started talking stats. They got into their conversation so deep that they didn't hear the countdown begin until it was on seven.

"Crap!"

…six…

"You gonna lay one on me?"

…five…

"Not if you put it like that."

…four…

"Alright, I'll lay one on you."

…three…

"Go ahead."

…two…

"Alright."

"One! Happy New Year!"

Oliver pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her middle and brought their lips together for a scorching kiss. Shivers raced up her spine as she responded to the kiss in kind and she moaned as Oliver pushed her down on the couch and lay on top of her. His hand started to slide under her shirt when she finally stopped him.

"Oliver." She panted.

Oliver smiled and kissed her forehead before he got up off the couch.

"You ready for bed?" He asked, and before she could reply he slipped his hands under her knees and back, and picked her up effortlessly. He carried her to the bedroom, placed her on the bed, kissed her gently, and slipped into bed beside her.

* * *

February came quickly and with it, the millions of advertisements for Valentine's Day. Cameron had also been dragged to numerous dress shops, searching for Grace's perfect dress. It was on Valentine's Day that she finally found it.

"This is it! Cameron come look!"

The dress was strapless and an a-line that belled out at the bottom and sparkled whenever she moved.

"Grace, you look beautiful." Cameron smiled, "Aiden won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Tears came to Grace's eyes, and she pulled Cameron into a hug.

"Enough about me; what are you and Oliver doing tonight?"

Cameron shrugged, "It's a surprise, he only told me to dress nice."

"How nice?"

"Little black dress nice."

"Ooh."

"What are you and Aiden doing?"

"Going out to dinner, just mundane things, but I don't care as long as I'm with him. Now will you help me out of this?"

"Are you almost done?" Oliver called from outside the bathroom.

Cameron opened the door a second later and stepped out into Oliver's line of sight. Once he took his fill of her short dress, long legs, and brilliant smile, he grabbed her hand and apparated the two of them. Cameron had no clue where they were once they arrived. It was dark and was that grass she felt under foot?

"Where are we?"

Oliver squeezed her hand and lights switched on. They were on the Puddlemore pitch.

"How did we apparate here?" Cameron asked.

Oliver grinned, "I have connections."

Cameron rolled her eyes and noticed the table for two set up in the middle of the pitch. Oliver led her to the table, pulled out her chair, and she sat down. Their dinner was already before them; haggis.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I made it myself, you have to try it."

Cameron made a face, but took a bite anyway. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be and she immediately took another bite.

"I knew you would like it."

When they were done, Oliver grabbed her hand across the table and held it tightly in his.

"Cameron, over these last few months I've gotten to know you better, and well…I love you."

Cameron smiled…brilliantly.

"I love you, Oliver."

The two of them were practically walking on air for the rest of the night. After their stroll through the park, they returned home and fell into bed with smiles on their faces.

* * *

It was bitterly cold on the day of the second task and Cameron was huddled close to Oliver as they all waited for the champions to return from the lake. As time was running out, Cameron's concern mounted until Cedric's head appeared above the water along with Cho Chang.

"Yes!" Cameron cheered, and ran over to Cedric once he was out of the water.

"Brilliant Ced!"

He smiled, "Thank you."

"Well done, Diggory."

Cedric glanced at Oliver's arm around his sister's waist before he replied, "Thanks Wood."

Once the whole task was done and Cedric had his sister to himself, he started the questioning.

"So, how are things with Oliver?"

"Excellent." She replied with a wide smile.

Cedric didn't miss the glow in her face or the sparkle in her eyes when he mentioned Oliver's name.

"How excellent?"

"We love each other." She said happily. "He just makes me feel so wonderful; I hope you feel this way someday, Cedric."

He smiled, "I'm sure I will…someday. Oliver is headed this way now."

Sure enough, Oliver walked over and slid his arm around Cameron's waist.

"Well, it's about time for us to go."

"Thank you for coming…you two will come to the last task right?"

"Of course." Cameron smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Cameron and Oliver left then for Hogsmeade and apparated back to their flat. Quaffle was excited to see them, and ran right up to Cameron. She bent down and picked up her cute little puppy and held him close.

"I'm so glad this tournament is almost over." She sighed as she set Quaffle back on the floor.

"No need to worry about it now, we've got Grace and Aiden's wedding in April." Olive stated. Cameron groaned as she remembered all the time spent in various dress shops for Grace's dress, and they still hadn't found hers.

"Thanks for reminding me; I have to go bride's maid dress shopping tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

He grinned, "You're right, but I'm going to lunch with my sister."

"I'll trade you."

"I don't think I would look right in a gown, and Grace probably wouldn't appreciate it."

Cameron stuck her tongue out at him, "Too bad, I think you would look marvelous in a nice shade of blue."

He laughed, swung her up in his arms, and carried her into the bedroom. After he threw her on the bed he went to the closet and pulled out one of her dresses. Then he held it up against his body and posed for Cameron.

"What do you think?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think I fell in love with a wanker."

* * *

Fortunately Grace found her the perfect dress in Madame Malkin's. It was a strapless tea length dress in a deep maroon color that perfectly complimented Cameron's dark features.

"Oh! It's perfect! Your hair in a bun; you'll look beautiful. Oliver will be stunned."

Cameron blushed, "I don't want to take the attention off of you."

"Well, I'll be hard to miss, so don't worry about it." Grace laughed.

After they purchased the dress the two left the shop arm in arm and started down Diagon Alley.

"Ooh! Sale on chaser gloves! I'll be right back." Cameron said excitedly and ran into the shop.

Grace looked up and down the street while she waited when she saw Oliver, and who she assumed was his sister, enter the jewelry shop. Unable to stop herself, Grace edged closer, so she could look into the window, and saw Oliver peering over the glass cases as his sister pointed things out.

"Is he…?" Grace whispered.

But before she could find out, she heard the bell to the Quidditch shop ring and jumped back to her original spot.

"Two for the price of one, isn't that great?" Cameron smiled.

"Yeah." Grace said a bit distractedly. "Great."

Cameron didn't notice, and the two of them continued on their way.

* * *

April arrived in a blink of an eye, and before any of them knew it, it was the day of the wedding. Cameron left the flat early, and arrived at Aiden's parent's house just in time to witness the chaos. Grace was running around, curlers in her hair, barking orders at the caterers.

"Grace, come on I think your Mom and Aiden's have a handle on everything. Let's go get you dressed."

Cameron led her upstairs and into the master bedroom where her dress was hanging from the wardrobe.

"You look great, Cam."

"Thank you, but let's worry about getting you ready."

An hour later everyone was ready, and all the guests were in the back yard waiting. Cameron hadn't been worried at all until she was about to walk down the aisle. Everyone turned to stare as she made her way towards Aiden, the minister, and Aiden's brother. Cameron's eyes met Oliver's and his smile made her heart skip a beat. Luckily she made it without falling and watched as he best friend married the man she loved.

"May I have this dance?"

Cameron turned to face him and placed her hand in his. With smiles on their faces they swept onto the dance floor beside Aiden and Grace.

"You are so beautiful." Oliver whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, the dress helps."

"True, but I think you're beautiful even when you're sweaty and dirt covered from Quidditch practice."

Cameron grinned, "That's when I find you most sexy."

Oliver's eyebrows arched, "How about we get out of here?"

"I'm the maid of honor! I can't just leave, Oliver."

"Kidding, but it looks like she's getting ready to toss the bouquet."

Cameron ran to join the crowd of un-married women and waited for Grace to toss the bouquet. And when she finally did, it flew right at Cameron and hit her right in the face. The girl behind her caught her before she could fall, and the girl next to her quickly grabbed the bouquet. Oliver ran over laughing, and cradled her face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" He laughed as he stroked her cheek.

"I didn't even get the bouquet." She grumbled.

"You don't need it." He dropped his hands from her face and took hold of her left hand, and in front of everyone got down on one knee as he pulled a small box from his pocket. Once she realized what was happening, tears started to prick her eyes.

"Cameron, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She replied tearfully.

Oliver slipped the simple oval shaped white gold banded diamond on her finger, stood up, and with tears in his own eyes kissed her. Applause broke out all around them, and Grace ran over to embrace the two of them.

"I knew it! I saw you and your sister in the jewelry store!"

"And you kept it a secret?" Oliver questioned. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for proposing where I could see her face."

Cameron laughed, "You'll be my maid of honor right?"

"Not even a thousand pound gorilla could stop me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related! **

**Here it is, the moment you all have been waiting for! The almost last chapter! There will be an epilogue! And the second story I have finished for fan fiction! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put it as their favorite, or anything that was positive for the completion of this story. Sorry if dates are wrong, but I don't have my book up here at college to check.**

* * *

_Cedric,_

_Oliver proposed!! I'm getting married! I want a rather small wedding, and we can't wait, so it's May 7__th__. Mom has already contacted Hogwarts, and you are free to come, and you better because Oliver would like you to be his best man. I'm so happy Cedric; I can't wait for the day you propose to a girl._

_Love, _

_Cam P.S- We'll be back from our honeymoon in time for the third task._

_Cam,_

_I can't believe it, but I'm happy for you. Tell Oliver I'd be honored. I can't wait. But do you realize how many disappointed boys at Hogwarts there will be?_

_Love,_

_Ced_

* * *

Unlike Grace, Cameron found her perfect dress one day after Quidditch practice. No one had seen it besides her, so imagine the surprise when Miriam and Grace saw Cameron in her dress. The dress was strapless with a full skirt and embroidered sparkling flowers all around. Cameron's hair was pinned up with sparkling bobby pins, and her veil was hanging down her back.

"Oh honey." Miriam cried and patted her eyes with a hanky.

"Cameron, you look radiant."

She was absolutely glowing. Amos walked in then, fumbling with his tie.

"You two better get down-oh my, you look beautiful."

Miriam and Grace slipped out leaving the father and daughter alone. Tears were in his eyes as he moved closer and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I'm so proud of you."

Cameron sniffed, "Dad, I can't ruin my makeup."

"We better get down there; Oliver might think you took a runner."

Cameron laughed and the two of them headed outside to the Diggory's back yard where the guests were assembled.

"Don't let me fall." She whispered right before they came to the aisle. Oliver looked up then, and his eyes met Cameron's. He kept his eyes on her the whole way and when she finally made it to him he felt like his heart was going to burst. Amos placed her hand within Oliver's and went to take his seat. Cedric caught her eye and she noticed the tears shining in his eyes; she looked away, not wanting to start crying herself. But it was inevitable.

"The couple has prepared their own vows, so Cameron why don't you begin?"

"Oliver, it was only a year ago when Puddlemore took me on and I thought that had to be the best day of my life, but I was wrong; today is the best day of my life. I'm so glad I found you, and that we listened to what the _Daily Prophet_ wrote about us." She managed to finish with just a few tears.

"Cameron, all my life I thought nothing could be better than Quidditch. I breathed it, I ate it, I dreamt it, but then I met you and that changed. I actually couldn't wait for practice to be over, just to talk to you. And I want you to know that although I love Quidditch I love you so much more."

Cameron lost it, but thankfully Cedric held out his handkerchief for her.

"Do you Oliver Ross Wood take Cameron to be your wife?"

"Yes." He replied proudly.

"Do you Cameron Marie Diggory take Oliver to be your husband?"

"Yes."

"Then I pronounce you wedded for life." He waved his wand and a circle surrounded them as Oliver lifted her veil and kissed her. Cheers broke out as well as cat calls, and the two separated. Cameron turned to her brother and pulled him in her arms.

"You are beautiful, and I love you sis." Cedric whispered.

"Thank you, I love you too, Ced."

Oliver pulled both of them in his arms then.

"You better take good care of her."

"I will…brother."

They finally separated and went to join the guests for the party.

* * *

They apparated to Scotland a few hours later and checked into the little bed and breakfast that was tucked into the hill where the muggle wouldn't find it.

"Are you nervous?" Oliver asked once they were alone in their room, and Cameron was in the bathroom.

"I know you'll take care of me." She replied as she left the bathroom in a little silky nightgown. Oliver was sprawled out on the bed in just his quaffle boxers and grinned when he saw her.

"Get over here, Mrs. Wood."

"If you insist, Mr. Wood."

Cameron lay down next to him and kissed his neck before saying: "What wood you have, Mr. Wood!"

Oliver chuckled, rolled over on top of her, and lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts everyone was excited to see them, but no one as much as Cedric. He didn't have much time, but he did have time to ask about the honeymoon and receive their good luck wishes. The two of them met up with her parents in the stands and were yet again questioned about their honeymoon.

"Did _everything_ go okay?" Miriam whispered to her daughter.

Cameron blushed, "Yes."

"Good; you two used the contraceptive charm right?"

Cameron nodded, mortified that she was having this conversation with her mother amid Hogwarts students. Luckily the champions arrived, and the festivities began. After all four were in the maze things 

got pretty boring. But after a while sparks were sent up and soon after Fleur Delcour was brought out of the maze. Then after that, Krum was brought out.

"Looks like a Hogwarts' victory." Oliver said. "But who will it be?"

That was the question on everyone's mind as they saw a bright light and then there was Harry and Cedric. Harry was sobbing, covered in blood and dirt, and Cedric was just lying there not moving at all.

"No…" Cameron cried, "NO!"

They all stood up, but Amos ran down there. Cameron tried to follow, but Oliver caught her around the waist and held her as she fought him, tears rolling down her face. Miriam followed her husband and Cameron fought even harder.

"Please! I have to! I have to see him!"

People were staring, but she didn't care. Her brother, her little brother, was dead and there wasn't anything she could do to change that. Oliver finally let her go, but he followed behind her all the way to where Cedric laid lifeless- the sparkle gone from his eyes. Cameron knelt down and stroked his face, and Oliver started to cry as he watched his wife and his in-laws sob over the dead body of his brother-in-law.

* * *

The next month was spent honoring Cedric and letting the truth be known about his death. Oliver and Cameron had spent the entire month with her parents and when they finally went back to their flat Grace was waiting with Quaffle in her lap.

"Thank you for taking care of him; Mom's allergies are too bad."

"He was no problem at all, but he missed you two."

Sure enough Quaffle ran to Cameron and whined. Cameron picked him up and held him close as tears started to fall from her eyes. Grace embraced her friend, then Oliver.

"I'll leave you two to get settled." She said, then to Oliver: "If you need me, just owl…anytime."

He nodded, Grace disapparated, and Cameron handed Quaffle to Oliver. She looked sick.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer; instead she ran to the bathroom and lost all the contents in her stomach. Oliver followed her, with Quaffle at his heels, and pulled back her hair as she started to gag again. Nothing was left to throw up so she slumped back against Oliver in exhaustion.

"I'm taking you to St. Mungo's." He declared.

He didn't let her argue; he cleaned her up and apparated them both to St. Mungo's.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes, my wife needs to see a healer."

"Name?"

"Cameron Wood."

"Alright, a healer will be available shortly. For now you can take her into room five."

Their wait wasn't long; a middle aged witch with black hair and a comforting smile entered the room, clipboard in hand.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Mrs. Wood?"

"I've been throwing up lately." She replied.

"Do you have any guesses?"

"I just lost my brother, so maybe it's shock."

The healer nodded, "Alright, I'm going to run some tests."

Cameron and Oliver watched as the healer ran her wand all over Cameron's body. It didn't take long and when she was done, there was a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, you two are going to be parents."

Oliver couldn't believe his ears, nor could Cameron.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Completely; you're a month along so about February you'll be due."

Oliver let out a whoop of joy, and Cameron smiled, her eyes full of happy tears.

"Oh Oliver, this is wonderful." She cried.

Oliver, his own eyes wet, pulled her close.

"It's our miracle baby." He whispered.

* * *

The first thing she did was quit Quidditch…for good. She needed to be there in every way for her child, especially with things changing in the wizarding world. Aiden took her place on the team happily, and Cameron spent her days with her mother preparing for the baby. It was January already, and Cameron was big and glowing.

"You are so beautiful." Oliver said, his hands caressing her swollen belly as they sat on the couch.

"I feel like a troll."

"You certainly don't look like one." Oliver chuckled.

Cameron was about to reply when the baby kicked right under Oliver's hand.

"See, she agrees with me."

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Father's intuition; what does your mother intuition tell you?"

Cameron smiled, "It doesn't matter to me."

"Well just think six more and we'll have a Quidditch team!"

Cameron snorted, "I don't think so; I'll give you three chasers, but that's it."

"Alright, I guess I can work with that."

That night Cameron slipped out of bed and went into the nursery. It was painted yellow, a crib was in the corner, and a Quidditch mobile hung over it. In the other corner was a rocking chair, and in it was Cedric's old teddy bear. He had carried it around everywhere for years.

"_Cedric, we're going outside, Fuzzy does not need to come."_

_Four year old Cedric, blinked up at his older sister all the while clutching his bear._

"_He has to stay with me, Cammy."_

"_Fine."_

_Then years later Cedric was cleaning out his room when he found Fuzzy again._

"_Hey Cam, remember Fuzzy?"_

_Cameron walked into his room and smiled down at the bear._

"_You took him everywhere- it was annoying."_

"_I'm going to give this to my child someday." He stated._

"_Cedric Jr.?" Cameron laughed._

_He grinned, "Or Natalie; I've always liked that name."_

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked as he walked into the darkened nursery.

"Yeah, just remembering."

"Come on, you need to get some sleep."

Oliver wrapped his arm around her and led her back to their bedroom. They were lying in bed before Cameron asked him: "What do you think about the name Natalie?"

"Natalie Wood; sounds like a Quidditch player's name to me."

* * *

"Bloody hell." Cameron groaned as she grasped Oliver's hand hard.

"It won't be long now, Cameron." The healer announced.

Her parents ran in at that moment, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"I don't want Dad in here! That's weird!"

"I'm sorry, but only Oliver is allowed right now." The healer said.

Cameron breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her parents exit. Her relief didn't last long as another contraction hit.

"This is it, Cam, push!"

Oliver stroked the hair away from her face as she pushed and a few seconds later cries filled the room.

"It's a girl!"

The two of them cried as the healer wrapped their baby and placed her on Cameron's stomach.

"She's beautiful." Cameron cried.

"Like her mother."

After all their visitors had come and gone, it was just the three of them. The baby was asleep in Oliver's arms and Cameron's eyes were drooping from sleepiness.

"Natalie Celia Wood." Oliver whispered. "I told you so."

"I wish Cedric was here; he would have been the best uncle ever."

"Wherever he is, he sees all of us, especially our beautiful baby."

They were silent for a while until Natalie woke and began rooting at Oliver's chest. With a laugh, he handed her to Cameron.

"Thank you for giving me this baby."

"You helped."

He grinned, "That was the fun part. I love you Cam, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you and Natalie safe."


End file.
